Dealer
by Deville
Summary: Végigkísérhetjük, hogyan kezd Harry szerekhez nyúlni és épül le hatásukra. A történethez csatlakozik egy, sosem megírt fanfiction, a 'Harmadik Oldal' részleteiben, melynek késõbb nagy szerepe lesz.
1. Elõszó

**Dealer**

(elõszó)

Elnyúlva feküdt a padlón, bámulva a sötétszürke plafont, ami éppen össze-vissza mozgolódott szemei elõtt. Legújabb megvilágosodásán esett át, melynek elõidézõjét a bûvös bizsere és mákszármazék összetevõibõl állították össze, közismertebb nevén Agitoserum, melyet a szellemi lebegés esszenciájának is szokás volt nevezni. Egyetlen probléma volt vele: elõállítása, eladása, birtoklása és fogyasztása illegális.

De Harryt különösebben nem érdekelte ez az aprócska tény. Azóta kapott rá, amióta keresztapja érthetetlen okok miatt meghalt. Olyan egyszerû volt az egész: hátrabillent, elvesztette az egyensúlyát és belibbent egy fátyol mögé. S úgy tûnt, örökre.

Hát rá is ez a sors vár, gondolta. Örökre elmenekül. Ez a kellemes, bódító érzés olyan volt, mintha csak lebegne. Magáévá tette, szinte minden pillanatban kívánta, el akart jutni saját bejáratú álomországába, ahol õ a király.

Ott mindig jól érezte magát, szerették, megvolt mindene, nyûg nem volt a vállán. Volt egy boldog családja, hûséges barátai, kényeztetõ szeretõi, nem voltak ezzel szemben visszataszító ellenlábasai.

Hálát adott Merlinnek már többször is azért, hogy a sors összehozta egy hugrabugos drogkereskedõvel, Semi Vertigo-val. ' volt a fõbeszállító, szinte mindenki tõle kért tanácsot termesztéshez, használathoz és kereskedéshez és természetesen vett tõle anyagot. S az õ kezében központosult az árfolyam, tehát a licitet nála tették meg.

Esténként Harry mindig meglógott a klubhelyiségébõl, csak azért, hogy utána vele és a kis társasággal, a szelíd hugrásokkal álmodjanak egy szebb jövõrõl. S mivel volt hírneve, nem is volt nehéz dolga. Csak meg kellett említeni a sebhelyét és az iskolában véghezvitt hõstetteit. Umbridge eltávolításában való közremûködése pedig mindenkibõl rokonszenvet váltott ki, habár sokan emlegették általában nagy káromkodások közepette, hogy Pitont is elintézhette volna hasonló módon.

Semi itt kivétel volt: õ szerette a Bájitaltan-tanárt. „Komálom az öreget, mindig tud valami érdekes receptet, amit késõbb majd hasznosíthatok." Szinte mindenki lehülyézte felettébb érdekes ízlése miatt a háta mögött. Harry általában csak annyit mondott félkómásan: „Biztos". De ilyenkor többnyire már máshol járt.

Megtudott egy pár érdekes dolgot róluk. Elég volt csak Hannah-t említeni. Már végigment szinte az egész varázsló-társaságon a házán belül, és emiatt nem igazán zavartatta magát. Pedig olyan szégyenlõsnek tûnt a külvilág számára, gondolta újra és újra Harry. De rá kellett jönnie, hogy ez nem így van. A saját bõrén is tapasztalhatta és meg kellett hagynia, a tapasztalásnak ez a formája egyáltalán nem volt fájdalmas. Csak egyvalamit sajnált: mindösszesen egyetlen éjszakára szólt.

Justin sem volt az, akinek õ ismerte. ' volt a zeneszolgáltató a kis „családban". Mindig lassú, megnyugtató számokat rakott be, melyekhez idõnként ütem is csatlakozott és nagyjából jól illett az alaphangulathoz. Ezen kívül senki sem tudott olyan mûvészien megtekerni egy marihuánás cigarettát, mint õ, amiért sokan méltatták, legfõképpen mestere.

S ez még csak néhány példa.

Mindegy, Harrynek nem épp ez járt a fejében. Már régóta egy gyönyörû álomban járt, mely átjárta testét és szellemét. Senki sem tudta kizökkenteni ebbõl az állapotból, még ha pofozták volna, se. De nem úgy nézett ki a társaság körülötte, mint akik ezt akarták volna tenni vele. Hiszen mindenki csak egy szelíd hugrabugos volt - leszámítva õt - legfõképp egy békét hozó anyag hatásának megtapasztalása után. S pontosan tudták, miért is hívják így õket.

2004. július 6.


	2. Az elsõ cigaretta

1. rész: Az első cigaretta

-Örülök, hogy eljöttél megint. – köszöntötte Harryt a Grimmauld tér 12.-es számú házának ajtajában egykori tanára. Tőle szokatlan módon nem jött el fiatal varázslóért, pedig több oka is lett volna rá.

-Szia, Remus! Annyira örülök, hogy újra láthatlak! – ugrott a nyakába Harry. Szinte alig tudta leszedni magáról. Habár érthető is volt.

-Erre most nincs időnk, menjünk befelé, mielőtt bárki meglátna minket! – szólta meg őket Harry egyik kísérője – Tudjátok: Éberség!

-Ugyan már, Alastor, Fidelius-bűbáj hatása alatt vagyunk, ki tudná egyáltalán, hogy létezik ez a hely?

-Mondjuk mi. – fejezte ki magát ironikusan Harry háta mögött a másik kísérő, Tonks.

-Pontosan, ezért emiatt nem kell aggódnod. – tette hozzá Remus.

-Túl keveset láttatok, fiaim, túl keveset! – kezdte panaszáradatát az ex-auror - Az én helyemben befognátok a csőrötöket! Nem egy elvetemült gyilkossal kellett szembeszállnom és azoknak csak egy része volt halálfaló, akiket én láttam! Nézzétek csak ez a falábat! – kocogtatta meg, miközben varázsszemeit körbeforgatta, nehogy bárkinek is eközben jusson eszébe megtámadni – Tudjátok...

-Igen, tudjuk! – szólalt meg egyszerre Tonks és Remus, mintha csak egy házaspár lenne.

Ám Mordon folytatta tovább monológját.

Idegességében Tonks haja lenőtt derékig és vérvörösre váltott át. A szeme szintén hasonló színt vett fel, a fogai és a körmei pedig kicsit élesebbek lettek. Már annyira unta ezt a sztorit, - amit mellesleg ezerszer hallott, ha nem többször - hogy legszívesebben elevenen szétmarcangolta volna az öreget. S ez, úgy látszik, a külalakjára is kihatott.

-Nyugi, Nymphadora, nyugi. – próbálta csitítgatni a volt Sötét Varázslatok Kivédése-tanár a felettébb ideges hölgyet, miközben egyik vállán nyugtatta le bal kezét, csak úgy biztonságból. Ám keresztneve említésével nem lett jobb a helyzet, sőt, rosszabb. Egyszer csak azt vette észre, hogy két kar telepedik a nyakára és két vérben forgó szem néz az övéibe. Valahogy emlékeztette másik önmagára, habár azt sosem ismerhette meg.

-Már te is kezded?! – hörögte kérlelhetetlenül.

-Kérlek... nyugodj le... így szörnyen nézel ki – nyögte Remus – szó szoros... értelmében. – tette hozzá.

Szerencsére ezekre a szavakra hamar ráunt, mivel eléggé érzékenyen reagált külalakjának milyenségére. Azonnal abbahagyta, s egy pillanat alatt felvette „természetes" külalakját.

Harry szinte fogta a hasát a nevetéstől az események alatt. Az idősebb varázslók sértődött képet vágtak hozzá és bevonultak a házba, a lehető legnagyobb csendességben, nehogy felébresszék a házban függő festményeket, legfőképpen Mrs. Blacket.

-Menj be az ebédlőbe, Harry, Dumbledore már vár rád. – súgta Harry fülébe Remus – Egy jó hírt akar közölni veled. – majd rákacsintott.

Végre, valami jó hír a nyáron, gondolta. Eddig csak összejátszottak a feje fölött. Igaz, önfeledten nézte apja egykori barátjának és a többi rendtagnak a gyerekes civakodását, de valami mégis hiányzott: Sirius. Nem hitte egyáltalán, hogy ezután képes lesz bárki is úgy igazából felvidítani - tartósabban is.

Így vonult be az ebédlőbe, ahol már várták.

-Dumbledore professzor... - tört ki belőle azonnal, amikor betette a lábát. Annyi kérdése volt, hogy azt most nem tudta megszámolni.

-Gondolom, kérdéseid lennének, de előtte hadd beszéljek én. – kezdte Dumbledore.

A szokásos szöveg, gondolta Harry. Az igazgató olyan képet vágott, mintha ezt nagyon is hallotta volna, de nem érdekelte volna az egész. Folytatta:

-El'ször is el szeretném mondani azt, amit már úgy nagyjából tudsz. Változások lesznek a varázslóvilágban, Harry. De nem csak olyanok, amire gondolsz. Cornelius Caramelt leváltják a posztjáról. A helyére jelenleg 2 esélyest emlegetnek: Alastor Mordont és Arthur Weasleyt.

Harry szemei kigúvadtak a megdöbbenéstől. Szinte leesett az álla a hallottakon. Eszébe jutottak Ron szavai: „Előbb lesz az apám Mágiaügyi Miniszter, mint hogy megnyerjük a kviddicskupát." Úgy látszik, jóslata bevált, pedig még Trelawney is több tehetséggel rendelkezett nála.

-Igen, Ron apja is a jelöltek között szerepel. Úgy látom, meglep a hír, senki sem gondolta volna közülünk. Weasleyék holnap jönnek megünnepelni, de ez még korántsem biztos. Alastort a keménykezűsége miatt tartják befutónak, Arthurt pedig azért, mert befogadóbb és enyhítéseket várnak tőle. Mindkét oldallal sokan szimpatizálnak. S mint tudjuk, félhivatalosan van egy harmadik is, Voldemort személyében, de mivel nem szándékunk elfogadni ennek a létezését, ezért inkább titokban maradnak, természetesen a maguk módján. Egy előnyünk megvan: mindkét jelölt a Főnix Rendjének tagja. – itt megállt egy pillanatra, egy kicsit kortyolt az elé készített citrompor-italból, majd folytatta:

-Másrészről, mint sejthető volt, a dementorok többsége kikerült pártfogásunkból, ennek ellenére az Azkaban még továbbra is működik, csak ezúttal aurorokkal és sárkányokkal őrizve, megtoldva a maradék őrökkel, akik csak azért maradtak ott, hogy továbbra is a rabokat szipolyozzák. De sajnos nincs más megoldás arra, hogy őket is megtartsuk magunknak. Csak veszélyt zúdítanánk a nyakunkba azzal, ha hagynánk őket odébb állni, habár, ha úgy gondolják, megteszik maguktól is, mindenesetre igyekszünk megtenni a tőlünk telhetőt, hogy ez ne így legyen.

-Ez nem hangzott teljes mértékben bíztatóan. – jegyezte meg Harry, aki immáron beletörődött sorsába: mindenki őt akarja, élve vagy holtan, az mindegy. Nem tudja megérteni, minek feláldozni ennyi embert az ő biztonságáért.

-Van ám egy számodra nagyon jó hírem. – itt a fiú felkapta a fejét – Méghozzá az, hogy ez a ház mostantól hivatalosan is a te nevedre van írva.

Bármilyen más helyzetben örülni tudott volna ennek, de pontosan ismerte a körülményeket: valószínűleg Sirius akarta így. Keresztapja emlékétől csak búskomorabb lett.

-Tudja, professzor, tulajdonképpen most örülnöm kéne, ha nem lennék tisztában azzal, milyen áron jutottam ehhez. Sajnálom, de...

-Felejtsük el a múltat. Ő előbb-utóbb úgyis rád hagyományozta volna. Megértem a bánatod, a te helyedben én sem lennék jobb kedvű. De reménykedem, hogy ez változni fog. Az élők, tudod sokkal fontosabbak a holtaknál, mivel megadatik nekik az a kiváltság, hogy a világon legyenek. Sajnálom az esetet, nem a te hibádból történt. De itt most legfőképp te számítasz. Hidd el, nem szívesen mondom ezt. S egyébként is: holnap ünnepelni fogunk, mert kiderül, kit választanak. S akármelyikük is lesz az, a Rendnek – s legfőképpen neked - az csak jó lehet.

Harry a végére feladta azt a pillanatnyi gondolatot, hogy dühöngve kiforduljon a szobából, végig se hallgatva a professzort. Végülis, annál rosszabb már biztos nem lehet, mint keresztapja elvesztése, gondolta. Holnap Ronnal ünnepelni fognak és végre megbeszélik a szünidőt, amiről már rég ki akarta kérdezni, csak az óvatosság kedvéért bagolypostában nem igazán írták le a dolgot.

-Tessék Harry, citrompor. – kínálta Dumbledore legkedvesebb italával – Jót fog tenni, garantálom. Ezek a muglik vannak legalább olyan varázslatosak, mint mi vagyunk. – s mosolygott is hozzá.

A fiú visszamosolygott. Megitta, és tényleg jobban érezte magát egy kicsit, ám azt a fáradtságot, ami a nyár óta rátelepedett, nem bírta elvenni tőle, de az igazgató nem is igazán akarna ilyet, gondolta.

-Jó éjt, professzor. – ásította, el is felejtve az összes kérdést, ami érdekelte – Akkor reggel találkozunk.

Dumbledore biccentett. Ő ezt tudomásul vette és felgyalogolt a lépcsőn olyan csendesen, amennyire csak az erejéből futott. Mikor megtalálta a szobáját, - ahova a táskáját már rég felvitte valaki - még gyorsan lerakta a szemüvegét az ágya melletti kis polcra, végül saját magát az ágyra. A következő percben már mély álomba merült.

Másnap igen kipihenten ébredt. Kinyújtóztatta elzsibbadt tagjait, felvette a szemüvegét és elindult egy törülközővel a vállán zuhanyozni. A mai napját senki sem ronthatja el, gondolta jókedvűen magában.

Úgy saccolta, dél körül lehetett. Bement a fürdőszobába, kinyitotta a zuhanycsapokat és miután megfelelő hőmérsékletűnek találta, ledobta a ruháit. A szokásos rítusban lezuhanyzott. Mikor kész lett, kijött, a derekára csavarta a törülközőt és fogat mosott. Miután ezzel is végzett, a lehető legkócosabbra törölte egy kis kéztörülközővel a haját, amit a csapnál talált felakasztva. Gyorsan átnézte az arcát, nincs-e véletlenül rajta bármiféle pattanás, s miután nem talált egyet sem, kiment.

A papucsának nedves kaffogását szinte az egész folyosón tartózkodó társaság hallotta volna, ha épp ott tartózkodott volna bárki is rajta kívül. De mivel önmagával kellett megosztani eme kicsit sem kellemes hangot, nem zavartatta különösebben magát. Bement a szobájába és gyorsan magára kapott valami ruhát, amit a táskájában talált.

Végre, biztos jövője van, s e mellé biztos lakása, ráadásul Ronék sem fognak többet szegénysorsban élni. Ezek a gondolatok igencsak boldoggá tették, s ez meglátszott rajta. Szinte kiugrott volna a bőréből. Ha tegnap még nem is érezte ezt az átható boldogságot, ma már biztosan.

A lépcsőn nagy ütemben szedte a lábait és a konyhába is berohant. Mindenkivel tudatni akarta, hogy boldog.

Ám a konyhában nem éppen kellemes meglepetés fogadta:

Mindenki komor arcot vágott.

Ettől egy picit megzavarodott. Sok beesett arcú varázsló, akik vajsörrel, lángnyelv-whiskyvel a kezükben ültek. Mundungus éppen egy csempész-muglicigarettából vett ki egy szálat és gyújtott rá. Tonks szinte elöregedett egy pillanat alatt, Remus nézte a semmit, Dumbledore pedig lehorgasztotta a fejét.

-Mi... mi a baj? – dadogta – Talán Mr. We...Weasley nem nye...nyerte meg?

Remus adott rá végül feleletet némi habozás után:

-Mr. Weasley nem fog megnyerni egyetlen választást sem. – mondta búskomoran, s az aznapi Reggeli Prófétát csúsztatta az orra elé.

Ami látott, attól azonnal megborzongott. Ott látszott egy mozgófényképen az Odú. Lángokban. A ház teteje felett a Sötét Jegy lebegett a helyzet súlyosságát sugallva.

S a címlapon ez a felirat volt látható:

b Brutális gyilkosság: 8 halott, 1 súlyos sérült /b 

-Ez nem lehet igaz... - Harry ekkor már egész testében remegett. Továbbolvasta, habár már az is nehezére esett, hogy bármelyik tagját megmozdítsa.

b Az egyik Mágiaügyi Miniszter-jelöltet, Arthur Weasleyt és családját éjjel érte a támadás, miközben vacsoráztak. Az ételükbe valaki mérget csepegtetett és rájuk gyújtotta a házat. A szerencsétlen esetet csak a náluk vendégeskedő egyik fia, Percival Weasley élte túl, aki éppen kint tartózkodott és szerencséjére nem evett a mérgezett ételből, viszont így is támadás érte, amelynek során végrehajtották rajta a Cruciatus-átkot, testi erőszakot alkalmaztak rajta, melytől zúzódásokat szenvedett és a lábánál fogva fellógatták egy fára, melytől... /b 

Ennyi éppen elég is volt neki. Ökölbe szorultak a kezei és az asztalra csapott velük, melytől mindenki összerázkódott.

-Ez nem igaz! – fakadt ki – Egész egyszerűen nem hiszem el! Ébresszetek fel! Ugye, ezt csak álmodom?!

A Rendtagok nem mondtak semmit. Egész egyszerűen nem tudtak hozzászólni. Ők is pontosan tudták, hiszen látták a saját szemükkel, hogy a hír igaz.

-Légy erős, Harry... - próbálkozott Remus, de csak azt érte el vele, hogy a fiú szúrósabb szemekkel nezett rá és elrohant.

Csak rohant és rohant, ahogy a lába bírta. A szemei megteltek könnyel. A cseppek lefolytak az arcán. Menet közben gyorsan kikapta Mundungus kezéből a csempészcigarettás kartont és kiszáguldott a kertbe, hogy lenyugtassa magát egy padon. Leült és kapkodva kibányászott egyet a dobozból. Nem érdekelte a rendelet: a pálcájával apró lángot varázsolt.

S Harry Potter életében először rágyújtott...

(folyt. köv.)


	3. Mundungus Fletchey

2. rész: Mundungus Fletchey 

A kócos, szakadt vörös varázsló, nagy szokásához híven ott gubbasztott a sarokban. Éppen egy gyertyával próbálkozott meg rágyújtani következõ csempészcigarettájára, ezzel is kifejezve ellenszenvét a tengerészek iránt. Egy picit slukkolt belõle, hogy meggyulladjon. Mikor a dohányt tartalmazó vége elkezdett vörösen izzani, elégedetten kezdett el pöfékelni.

Amióta az a szerencsétlen gyilkosság történt, valahogy még jobban kedve támadt pusztítani tüdejét és ez nagy szó volt, mert eddig sem foglalkozott különösebben már eddig is eléggé összeszûkült légzõszervével. Hirtelen megüresedett benne valami. Többet nem piszkálja az a némber Molly az üzletei miatt és Arthurra se küldhet rontást, mikor az óvatlanul megfordul. Nincs több bosszankodás miattuk.

De akik különösen hiányoztak neki: az ikrek. Velük lehetett a legjobban üzletelni és õk legalább láttak benne valamit azon kívül, hogy egy hóbortos senkiházi alak. „Hiányoznak a kis bugrisok" - gondolta és még jobban beleszívott.

Miután kivégezte a szálat, idegességében a szabad földön nyomta el, amiért senki sem szólt rá. Tudta, hogy csak egyvalaki lenne, aki zavartatná magát érte, de õ már nem fogja megróni viselkedése miatt. Valahogy ez még jobban hiányérzettel töltötte el.

Érdeklõdõen figyelte Remus ásítását. Nymphadora az asztalra döntötte a fejét és meg sem moccant. A lángnyelv-whisky mennyiségét, amit az aurorhölgy elfogyasztott, még becsülni sem tudta, aki éppen annak a hatása alatt állt.

Alastor nem volt egyáltalán megelégedve nemrégiben megszerzett címével, pedig sok minden múlt rajta. Egy egész ország mágusvilága várta tõle, mit cselekszik. Az ex-auror mereven ült, arcával semmi érzelmet nem tükrözve.

Az igazi szemében mégis volt valami - megmagyarázhatatlan. Már sok mindent látott, több száz ember halálát nézte már végig, családok szétszakadását, kiirtását élte meg, mégis, valahogy ez most hirtelen érte. ' sem tudta, miért. Már az elején ragaszkodott ahhoz, hogy Weasleyék már a családfõ jelölésének elsõ napján jöjjenek át a Grimmauld térre, mert ott biztonságosabb. De nem tették, arra hivatkozva, hogy képesek megvédeni magukat. Nem tudták.

Harryt napok óta senki sem látta kimozdulni a szobájából. A fiú mindig artikulálatlan káromkodásokkal utasította vissza az ajánlatot, hogy csak egy pillanatra benézzen bárki is a lakhelyére. Elkezdtek hihetetlenül aggódni érte. Féltették a fiú egészségét. Ráadásul valahogy el kellett tussolniuk, hogy szünidõben varázsolt és azt is kiskorúak számára tiltott tevékenységre használta. Remélték, hogy ez csak egy hóbort a részérõl és hamar megnyugszik.

Hirtelen lassú, vánszorgó lépteket kezdtek el hallani a lépcsõ felõl. A fiú eléggé erõtlenül mozdult elõre. A szemeiben a karikák olyan méretûre nõttek ez idõ alatt, mintha csak odaégették volna õket. Már távolról bûzlött a bagószagtól. A karján néhány vágásnyom látszott.

Lassanként elérte az ebédlõasztalt. Az elsõ vajsörös korsót, amit meglátott, felkapta és mohón elkezdte kortyolni. Gyorsan végzett vele. Erõtlenül dobta vissza a kezével együtt, amivel megkockáztatta annak lehetõségét, hogy ezer darabra törjön, ami szerencsére nem történt meg.

Az elsõ székre, ami útbaesett, ledõlt. Arcával végighevert az asztalon. Szemüvege eléggé megviselt állapotban volt, akárcsak az arca, amin hirtelen megszaporodtak a pattanások. Mintha egy idõs, sok problémával megáldott férfi nézett volna vissza egy tinédzser arcával.

Remus azonnal cselekedett. Rögtön Harry karja után kapott, hogy megnézze jobban a sebeket. A fiú hagyta magát. Úgy látszott, az öngyilkossági kísérlet csak próbálkozás volt a részérõl, ennek ellenére az ex-professzoron mégis határozottan kijöttek rajta a védelmezõi ösztönök.

-Merlinre, Harry, mit csináltál magaddal?! – aggodalmaskodott – Elpusztítod itt magad nekünk! Mi lesz velünk, ha meghalsz?!

Úgy érezte, hogy ezen körülmények között az utolsó mondat volt a lehetõ legnagyobb hiba részérõl, de ezzel már elkésett.

Minden pillanatok alatt történt. Harry jobb keze ökölbe szorult, ' maga pillanatok alatt elvörösödött, felkelt a székérõl és egy hatalmasat ütött a férfi orrára, ami egy nagy reccsenést kísérõen eltört és elkezdett ömleni belõle a vér.

-Veletek, mi?! – ordította Harry paprikavörös fejjel – Rohadt egoisták! Csak azért számít nektek a mocskos életem, hogy Voldemort – itt többen összerezzentek – nehogy kinyírjon titeket?! Hát akkor dögöljetek meg!

Fenyegetõen hárított el minden közeledést, ami feléje irányult. Testét elárasztotta a düh. Szemei vérben forogtak. Fogait elkezdte csikorgatni.

Elõbb-utóbb mindenki feladta a próbálkozást, inkább azzal voltak elfoglalva, hogyan hozzák rendbe a beteget. Dedalus Diggle, aki éppen akkor futott be, egy kötözést varázsolt arra a maradékra, ami valaha egy orr lehetett, de az ütésnek hála, csak egy vérzõ csonk maradt belõle.

-Háládlad gölög! – kelt ki magából a sértett - miközben több ember fogta oldalról, nehogy elessen - akit igencsak felhergelt a fiú viselkedése vele szemben – Bedj a bradszba! Ez bár dúlzás!

-Az a túlzás, amit ti megtesztek értem! – ordított Harry - Még magatokat is feláldozzátok az én... „szent" életemért! Ez nem hõstett, hanem ostobaság! Menjetek ti a francba a rohadt küldetésetekkel együtt!

Azzal felrohant a lépcsõn. Még az sem érdekelte, hogy ezzel fölkeltette Mrs. Blacket és a többi felettébb idegesítõ festményt, akik rögtön rázendítetek az egész kúrián. Beszáguldott egyenesen a fürdõszobába, hogy lemossa a karjára csordult vért.

Miközben a karját a víz alá tartotta, a tükörben önmagát nézte. Önutálat hatalmasodott el rajta. Gyorsan megmosta az arcát is, de ezt az érzést már nem tudta visszatartani. Gyorsan a vécékagyló fölé hajolt és belehányt.

Egy ideig forgott körülötte a világ. Az, hogy napok óta nem evett, teljesen legyengítette. Elkezdett erõteljesen zihálni. Igencsak kellemetlenül érezte magát.

Lassan feltápászkodott. Egész testében remegett. Elszédelgett a mosdókagyló felé. Megnyitotta a csapot és kiöblítette a száját. Egy nagyot köpött. Még egyszer öblített és még egyszer köpött egyet. Majd olyan mohón kezdte el kortyolni a csapvizet, mint csecsemõ az életadó anyatejet.

Egyre inkább kezdte felfogni, hogy hiányzik valami az életébõl. Megüresedett a lelkében egy hely. Kínozta ez az érzés, be akarta tölteni újra.

De nem csak Weasley-ék hiánya miatt érzett így. Azt még ez idõ alatt sem sikerült felfognia. Úgy érezte, ha sürgõsen nem gyújt rá, összeomlik a világ. De az összes szálat elszívta a kartonból azalatt a 3 nap alatt, miközben a szobájában tartózkodott, minek hatására a helyiség állt a füstben és visszataszító szagot árasztott, hála a szellõztetés hiányának. Hedvig meg is sértõdött és az elsõ pár órában elköltözött onnan.

Csak egyetlen gyógyszert ismert: Mundungus.

center /center 

-Nos... Remus... - tetette a zavarodottat Harry – Szeretnék tõled bocsánatot kérni a múltkori miatt... hülye voltam és ideges... napok óta nem ettem... meg minden...

A volt professzor láthatóan meg volt hökkenve. Nem számított a fiútól erre, miután ezt tette vele, ráadásul bizonyos szinten, úgy érezte, igaza is van a fiúnak.

-Begbozsádok. Dulajdongébben az én 'ibám izs. Dénleg 'ülyeség vold a rézemrõl ezd mondani.

-Én viszont elintéztem egy idõre az orrodat. Nem kellett volna emiatt ennyire felkapnom a vizet.

-El van nézve. – legyintett könnyedén - Pidon majd údis rendbe'ozza.

-Tudod, valójában tartózkodom attól, hogy bántsalak, de akkor igazából nem is voltam magamnál. Legközelebb megpróbálok tartózkodni az ilyen viselkedéstõl.

-Le van dudva. – mondta Remus és odanyújtotta kezét Harrynek – Bége rá!

A fiú elfogadta és – ha zavartan is – kezet rázott a férfival.

-Tényleg... - kérdezte volna, de ekkor meglátta a sarokban szundikáló férfit – Mindegy.

Megvonta a vállát és elsétált Mundungusig. Amikor odaért, leguggolt és vállon bökte.

-Elnézést... - suttogta. A férfi hirtelen fölkapta a fejét, amitõl Harry összerezzent – Beszélhetnénk négyszemközt?

Kidörzsölte a szemébõl az álmosságot. Roppant fáradtnak érezte magát és egyáltalán nem értett semmit. Fogalma sem volt, miért keresik.

-Hátte, kölök, mit akarsz? – kérdezte, s alig tudott elnyomni egy ásítást, ami végül szabad utat tört magának.

-Szeretnék négyszemközt beszélni veled. – válaszolta Harry.

-Aham. – morogta.

-Nagyon fontos lenne, kérlek.

A férfi megerõltette magát és feltápászkodott. Kinyújtóztatta elernyedt tagjait.

-Gyere velem a kertbe. – kérte Harry a férfit. Nem tudott mit tenni, követte. „Fenébe is, ilyen messze? Pláne, hogy ez életében az elsõ szava hozzám."

Mikor kiértek, Harry leültette Mundungust egy padra. Majd beszélni kezdett:

-Van még cigarettád?

-Mevan, kölök?! – az arcára döbbenet íródott le – Ha Dumbledore eztet megtudja, leszedi a fejemet! He?!

Az arca meg sem rezdült a szavak hallatán. Tudta, hogy a férfi most megpróbálja komoly arcát mutatni, kevés sikerrel, persze.

-Nem fogja senki se megtudni. – válaszolta Harry – Úgy teszek, mintha csak egyszerû hóbort lett volna a részemrõl. És van rá pénzem.

Mint varázsszó, ami rögtön felnyitja a szemét, hatolt a fülébe az a szó: „pénz". Nem hagyhatta ki azt az alkalmat, hogy a fiú, aki túlélte, ügyfelévé váljon.

-Mér' nem ezzel kezdted?! – válaszolt, az arcára rá volt írva a megkönnyebbülés – Miféle kõl? Erõs vagy gyenge bagó?! Nem lesz az olyan gyors menet és tartozol a múltkori lenyúlásod miatt.

-A legerõsebbet. De mindent a maga idejében, Mundungus. Gazdag emberré teszlek, ha hozol nekem 1 kartonnal rendszeresen. És minden kettõnk közt marad.

-1 galleonnal és 12 sarlóval leszöl szegényebb, plusz ennyi a múltkoriért. – mondta olyan könnyedséggel, mintha azt kellett volna megmondania, hány éves múlt.

Harry kotorászott a zsebében és átnyújtotta a varázslónak a pénzösszeget. Majd kezet rázott vele.

-Akkor az üzletet megkötöttük. – mosolygott Harry hálásan.

-Meg, hát. – morogta. Benyúlt a kabátzsebébe és átnyújtott egy vörös színû kartont, amire valamilyen idegen nyelven ráírták, hogy „A dohányzás káros az egészségre." Mivel Harry nem értette, nem is foglalkozott vele. Csak kinyitotta és elégedetten állapította meg, hogy mind a helyén van és tökéletesek. Mosolygott. Úgy érezte, a férfival egy életre kölcsönösen lekötelezték egymást.

(folyt. köv.)


End file.
